Cantares Oscuros
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: Albus siempre ha pensado que si nunca le hubieran abandonado todo hubiese salido mejor, y probablemente tenía razón, después de todo su vida no era exactamente algo que envidiar y tenía a alguien a quien culpar, a su madre.


**Nombre del fic: **Cantares Oscuros.

**Autora: **MirandaLaBizca

**Summary: **Albus siempre ha pensado que si nunca le hubieran abandonado todo hubiese salido mejor, y probablemente tenía razón, después de todo su vida no era exactamente algo que envidiar y tenía a alguien a quien culpar, a su madre.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen… bueno, sí, pero muy pocos, el resto son salidos de los libros de JK, a quien todos adoramos y dedicamos altares –baile satánico(?- (Hahaha por ese especial de extranormal sobre Harry Potter ¿Entienden? ¿Entienden?... ¿No? Ok :c)

* * *

><p><em><strong>1-Una vida difícil.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Soy aquel que únicamente te culpa a ti.<em>

_El fuego en mis ojos ahora oscurece mi visión_

_Soy aquel que deambula solo._

_La oscuridad interna bloquea el brillo que alguna vez tuviste._

_¿Quién me llevó al límite de mi entereza?_

_Quisiera seguir adelante,_

_Quisiera tener esperanzas._

The Offspring-Trust in you

.

-Venga Severus, solo tienes que pedir que paremos.-susurró Jackie Queen antes de volver a meter la pequeña cabeza del niño que sostenía por el pelo en el inodoro.

Albus rápidamente busco aire una vez que fue sacado de nuevo para que la niña volviera a repetir la acción, apretó los labios con fuerza, él no iba a suplicar, él no iba a hablar.

Detrás de él se escuchó un coro de risas, probablemente todos los niños estaban amontonados para ver como lo ridiculizaban, Albus los odiaba y por ello no iba a decir nada. Siendo sumergido una vez más pensó en lo fácil que sería tomar las pequeñas manos de Jackie y cambiar de puesto para hacer que ella supiera lo horrible que era aquello.

-Jackie, si él no ha hablado durante toda su vida no lo va hacer ahora, pasemos a otra cosa más divertida-dijo una voz aguda e inquieta, Robert Queen, el hermano gemelo de Jackie.

Jackie sacó la cabeza de Albus y comenzó a discutir con los demás sobre lo que podían hacer aparte de sumergirlo en el inodoro sucio, unos propusieron que podían hacerlo comer gusanos y otros que podían encerrarlo en el armario abandonado lleno de ratas y arañas.

Albus tembló, lo odiaba mucho, odiaba ese trato que le daban, odiaba a los Queen.

Todos en la escuela creían que él era un niño con problemas mentales y que era mudo, por ello él era el blanco para todas las crueldades que a los demás se les ocurría, Albus no era mudo y mucho menos tenía problemas mentales, el entendía perfectamente lo que decían y quizá sabia más que todos ellos juntos. A Albus se le estaba prohibido hablar, su "papá" Pierre se lo había prohibido porque temía que Albus dijera algo que lo metiera en problemas.

-¡Por dios! ¡Niños!-Chilló una voz dulce, Albus sintió como el alivio lo invadía, los habían descubierto.

Después de aquello habían sido todos llevados a la oficina de la Directora, monja superior o lo que fuera, Jackie se había echado a llorar consolada por su hermano y le había echado toda la culpa a Olivia Doll una niña de pelo corto y rubio que tenía horribles notas, esperen ¿Monja? Si, había dicho monja, Albus estaba en un internado católico.

Mientras Albus veía divertido como regañaban a todos los niños en una esquina tapado por una frazada pensó que el hecho de que todos creyeran que estaba mal de la mente era una ventaja, las monjas lo trataban de manera atenta y especial por su "Retraso mental".

Ah, el hecho de que estuviera estudiando su primaria en un internado católico era muy irónico para él, a veces en las noches cuando no podía dormir se encontraba a si mismo pensando en cómo sería la reacción de las monjas si descubrieran que él era un mago y podía hacer magia, su reacción si le descubrieran haciendo volar las hojas de los árboles del jardín o elevando el agua de la fuente convirtiéndola en figuras que se movían, probablemente sería expulsado inmediatamente de aquel colegio, además de que descubrirían sus libros de ciencia debajo del colchón de su cama, a las monjas les daría un infarto.

-¡No lo he hecho por mi propia voluntad, madre Elizabeth! ¡Yo nunca le haría daño a mi hermanito Severus! –discutía Jackie con lágrimas en los ojos, Jackie era una buena mentirosa, eso lo sabían muy bien todos los niños en la escuela.

La madre superiora o madre Elizabeth, miró con expresión severa a Jackie.

-Señorita Queen, usted sabe muy bien que satanás la puede tentar a veces a hacer daño a sus seres queridos, pueden retirarse niños, solo quédese usted, Señorita Doll.

Albus fue conducido con los demás niños a su habitación, Jackie y Robert tenían una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro ¿Cómo no iban a sentirse contentos? Albus los aborreció a un mas, siempre se salían con la suya y todos en la escuela le hacían caso a Robert y a Jackie, eran los reyes de toda la escuela por decirlo así, los mayores los adoraban por sus caritas inocentes e infantiles.

Una vez que Albus fue llevado a su habitación lo encerraron con llave, Albus sabía que el hecho de que no durmiera con los demás era que siempre era molestado, y eso de cerrarle la puerta con llave era para que no entraran a su cuarto por la noche.

Albus sorprendido por la oscuridad repentina busco a gatas velas en los cajones de un mueble cercano a su cama, con una cerilla prendió una vela y se quedó absorto en la vela, no le gustaba la obscuridad, le daba pesadillas a un despierto, le aterraba quedarse sin luz. Un escalofrió recorrió su pequeño cuerpo al recordar el porqué.

¿Cuántos años tenía cuando e_so _sucedió?

Ah, es verdad, tenía 4.

_-Lo siento, cariño, Susy se encargara de ti hasta que las cosas se arreglen ¿Vale?_

_El chiquillo miró detrás de él lo suficiente para ver los ojos de su madre llenos de lágrimas, el pequeño comenzó a llorar siendo bruscamente llevado por una mujer joven de mirada dulce, lo último que vio antes de ser llevado a la fuerza a una casa de desconocidos fue la obscuridad infinita donde antes había estado su madre._

_Entonces comenzó, las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar y la gente salió despavorida de sus casas a la calle, el cielo se llenó de enumeradas figuras encapuchadas que lanzaban hechizos de diestra a siniestra, la fría noche se llenó de gritos de terror y miedo._

_-¡No está aquí! –Escuchó Albus mientras lloraba con más fuerza._

_-¿Qué no está? ¡Esa maldita traidora a la sangre!_

_Quizá ese hecho no lo hubiese traumado si no fuera por el hecho de que se había fijado en el pavimento y había divisado entre la obscuridad un bulto tirado en el suelo, una persona, rodeada de sangre y con los ojos muy abiertos y cristalinos._

_-¡Susy!-Gritó en ese momento, aterrado, acercándose._

Albus sintió repentinas nauseas al recordar, el olor a putrefacto y quemado se había quedado impregnado en su memoria, y no quería recordar que cuando se había acercado en el brazo de ella había un gran herida, llena de sangre y piel abierta, y justó ahí, en medio de toda esa visión de sangre, tendones y arterias se podía observar algo muy blanco, el hueso de su brazo.

Con una sacudida de cabeza Albus volvió a la realidad mirando la vela que había prendido, en silencio la dejó sobre su mesa de noche y se recostó en su cama, asustado.

Después de aquello las personas –que habían resultado ser muggles- lo habían apartado y llevado a un hospital, cuando habían preguntado por su nombre él había contestado que se llamaba Albus Severus, pero no había dicho su apellido, porque su madre le había dicho que cuando se quedara a cargo de Susy no debía de decir su apellido o se encontraría en aprietos.

Al final aquello había sido un gran error, porque le había adoptado una familiar poco después, los Queen.

Cuando llegó a su nueva "casa" se había dado cuenta de que sus nuevos "hermanos" eran detestables, Albus no hablaba y eso les agradaba a Jackie y a Robert que solían jugar cruelmente con él sin temer que Albus se quejara ¿Cuándo había sido que habló? Jackie y Robert le habían tirado de un árbol y temiendo caer y romperse un brazo Albus había hecho magia accidental, había caído al suelo suavemente y sin rasguños. Cuando había ido con su nuevo "padre" a quejarse se había sorprendido al ser castigado por ello, lo habían golpeado y encerrado en el sótano posteriormente, dejándolo solo llorando y suplicando por un poco de luz, cuando lo habían sacado una semana después, le habían hecho prometer que no hablaría nunca sobre lo que le hicieran.

Y bueno, él simplemente había dejado de hablar enfrente de la familia Queen y cuando había cumplido 7 lo habían enviado a él y a sus "hermanos" a la mejor escuela católica de todo el país.

Albus se hizo bolita en su cama tapado por sus sabanas, no recordaba mucho de su verdadera familia y le dolía la cabeza cuando intentaba hacerlo.

Tenía dos hermanos, un travieso James y una pequeña Lily, Albus sonrió ante los lejanos recuerdos cálidos, James tenía el pelo negro y su pequeña hermanita Lily tenía el pelo pelirrojo y luego… sus primos, un chiquillo de pelo azul eléctrico que iba a una escuela mágica –Hogwarts- y siempre comía con ellos, una niña de su edad de cabello pelirrojo y rizado que no dejaba de regañarlo cada vez que jugaba con el lodo o la arena, Rose, recordaba que se llamaba, sabía que tenía más y que había sido muy unido con ellos, pero no los podía recordar. Sus padres eran quienes más podía recordar, su madre con el pelo liso y pelirrojo, con la cara llena de pecas y su voz suave y tranquilizadora, y luego su padre, con el pelo revuelto e incontrolable, una sonrisilla tranquila y alegre y una voz sabia.

Albus odiaba a su madre real, sabía que le había dejado porque su padre había caído en coma, y él era demasiado parecido a él, le tenía rencor, porque sus hermano si se habían quedado con su madre. Siempre había pensado que si no hubiese sido abandonado todo podría haber salido mejor, sería feliz, comería galletas, hablaría hasta los codos y reiría hasta soltar lágrimas y tal vez tendrían momento difíciles, pero no le encerrarían en el sótano ni lo golpearían, tampoco le enviarían a un internado para riquillos católicos donde todos se burlaran de él y le hicieran la vida imposible.

Albus se removió inquieto, a veces pensaba que todos sus recuerdos de pequeño solo eran la imaginación de él, el sueño de que alguna vez fue feliz.

Y con ese inquietante pensamiento, se durmió.

Sin saber que su madre estaría con sus hermanos, primos y tíos riendo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lily, sin saber que había sido completamente olvidado por sus hermanos y primos, sin saber que su madre lo seguía buscando, sin saber que su padre estaba a punto de despertar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, espero que no abandone este fic, porque nunca he terminado uno. xDDD<strong>

**Bueno, este sería el prólogo, supongo…uhm, en el próximo capítulo está en verano y recibe su carta de Hogwarts, sigue en el internado con sus hermanastros porque es un internado bastante raro donde los adultos pueden "abandonar" a sus niños hasta la preparatoria. Scorpius ya aparecerá.**

**Debería estar haciendo mi tarea, uvú.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
